Evil Lord Envy
Evil Lord Envy (イビルロード・エンヴィー) is an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She serves as one of Demiurge’s subordinates in the 7th Floor. Appearance Evil Lord Envy is a feminine-looking monster, dressed in a tight-fitting bondage outfit with a crow head. Personality Background Evil Lord Envy is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. She is a monster around level 80, who spawned in Demiurge’s realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Evil Lord Envy alongside with the other Evil Lords were in the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Momonga appears, they all recognize him due to his aura. They get confused for why he is there and for why he is wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior. Later, Albedo appears and asks where Demiurge is. They inform her that he left with Dark Warrior. After confirming that the Dark Warrior is Momonga, Albedo plans to go where he is but decides to first take a bath since she doesn’t want to shown Momonga her filthy self. She then suggested Albedo to present her current attire, saying that a beautiful woman like Albedo would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. The other Evil Lords also support her opinion and they are able to convince Albedo.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc Evil Lord Envy alongside with the other Evil Lords patrolled the grounds of the 7th Floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly directed it to Demiurge's dwelling.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evil Lord Envy alongside with the other Evil Lords participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations They were ordered by Demiurge to summon an army of demons in the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Abilities and Powers Evil Lord Envy's level is around level 80. She can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of the NPCs, she is absolutely loyal to him. Even though she didn’t understand and was confused about why he was wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior, she still respected his decisions. Demiurge Evil Lord Envy is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. She participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna. She summoned an army of demons in the royal capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Albedo Evil Lord Envy suggested to Albedo to meet Momonga with her current dirty attire, saying that a beautiful woman like her would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. She is also afraid of her and knows that she can't hide anything from her. Trivia * In the Anime and So-bin's artworks, her head is that of a crow while in the Manga, she has a human-like face underneath the crow's head. Quotes * (To Albedo): "No, I simply meant that a beautiful woman like Albedo-sama would be best served by showing the signs that you have done hard work. In the end, it will still benefit Albedo sama, no?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Zły Lord Zazdrość Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Evil Lords Category:7th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick